Fields Of Innocence
by Digidynasty
Summary: (NEW STORY) I updated with another story. This one is about Sango and the very beginning of her training. When Kohaku is endangered, will sango be able to save him with her new weapon, Hiraikotsu?
1. Inuyasha A Silent Goodbye

Fields of Innocence  
  
This will be a series of short stories about the time before the Shikon no Tama was broken and Kagome even stepped foot in Feudal Japan. Each character had hardships before Naraku began manipulating them all for his own ends. Some of these may be sweet, while others will break your heart, but they will allow you to see inside Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku in ways you were never able to before. Thier souls and fighting spirits will shine more brightly, creating the determined yet gentle exterior they all possess many years to come.  
  
Inuyasha - A Silent Goodbye  
  
They came while we slept. I couldn't count how many there were, but they were all evil youkai. I could smell it, even with my meagar senses. It was night, and they hid in the shadows killing without being seen, as if thier mighty power would disappear if the moonlight fell upon thier horrid, disfigured bodies. They used techniques similar to what I had seen Sesshoumaru and father use when I followed them on thier hunting trips.  
I see all this through the window of our hut, fear not yet registering me to run or hide. My mother comes into my room and gathers me in her warm arms. Her face is already streaked with blood and tears, but whose I could not say. Father and Sesshoumaru were nowhere to be seen. When my mother ran out of the house, she held me as close as she dared. People ran back and forth. Humans killed youkai, but more youkai killed them.  
On the ground were the faces of the dead, many I recognized as the local group of children that would tease me for being what I am. A hanyou, a half breed. I never understood what made me different from them except my looks, but they seemed to banish me from thier games like an unwanted fly or pest. I held no emotion as my golden eyes befell thier crunched corpses lying on the ground.  
I saw my father and older brother run up as my mother ran to meet them. I could barely hear thier voices over the shouting and chaos that surrounded me. My brother lashes out with his claws at a passing youkai, cutting him short from the knees down. As he hits the floor, Sesshoumaru rams his head into the dirt, splattering his face with the blackened blood of the dead demon.  
My father points off to the side and my mother nods. They look at each other one last time, before she runs in that direction. I never had the chance to say anything to my father, for he and Sesshoumaru ran off in the opposite direction, hunting down more youkai that had dared attack his village.  
My mother ran to the shed and quickly placed me in the corner behind a large crate. "Stay here, Inuyasha. Don't come out and show yourself. No matter what. Promise me."  
I nod, still not bothering to cry. We had been attacked before, but this time my mother seemd more upset. She always cried when the other kids picked on me, and as much as I tried to cheer her up, it never worked. So I crouched down and watched intently as she dashes back outside, no doubt hoping to give some aide to the dying villagers. They were her people after all. I could care less. My family was strong. We would never fall to some lowly demons that were so cowardly as to attack us during the night.  
The shed I was in was a storage area that we kept herbs and rice in, to stock up for the winter. It was already fall, and the snows would soon come. I smelled the herbs I had picked earlier that day with mother besides me, thier odor undeniable. It caused my eyes to burn, so I closed them and instead relied on my sense of hearing. The sounds of battle easily reached my ears. The war cries and fatal screams were all blended together. Each voice held a memory, for I could identify each person it belonged to and with each death cry a new, horrible memory seem to take its place.  
I don't know how many of them we were able to kill, father, Sesshoumaru and the rest, but when the sounds of battle ceased, all I heard was my breath and the beating of my heart in my ears. How long had I been hiding here? I wait just a few more minutes before getting up and peeking my head quietly out of the crack in the doors. Bodies lay upon bodies, even all the way over here. Thier blood mixed with the dirt creating a hellish sludge on the ground. Some of the humans were in one piece, but many had parts missing. Where had they fallen to?  
I began smelling smoke and watched as one by one the houses were set ablaze. The crackling of burning wood brought my attention to the back of the shed where flames licked through the cracks, trying to scare me.  
Tempting me out of my haven.  
Out of my safehouse.  
Why did this have to happen?  
Why did youkai and humans have to fight?  
I have learned to kill...yes.  
But only to defend the life that was given to me by my youkai father and my human mother. All of the villagers are dead. I walked down and try to distiguish the living from the dead. There were none, yet I lived...  
Shall I continue to live or die defending my village?  
How many would I take out before they killed me?  
One? Two?  
I looked around in search of the guidence I knew would never come. I see the tracks of my father's true form in the ground, but no sign of him or my brother is in sight. Where did they go? A distinctive scent reaches my nose, and I follow it to find the body of my dead mother. A small trickle of blood was coming out of her mouth, and her eyes stared up at the heavens. I reached down and closed them for her.  
She had died protecting me. Here in my home. My village. I had to live on.  
Grabbing what I could from the remains of the village, including the shed before it was too late, I ran back and knelt besides what seemed left of my family. She had a small dagger clenched in her hand, a momento from my father years ago. He had given it to her to defend herself if ever she were in danger and he were not around.  
Taking the dagger, I feel her hands are cold and stiff.  
A tear of mine lands on her porcelin smooth cheek.  
A silent goodbye to the life I knew...  
And a painful greeting to the hardships I knew would follow.  
  
Author's Note: I know this one was really sad, but I felt it was a good place to start for the stories to come. I promise not all of them will be angst, I plan on writing fluffy ones too. You'll see what I mean with the next one. 


	2. Inuyasha and Kagome Faithful Companion

Inuyasha - Faithful Companion  
  
Author's Note: I promised a sweet story and this is it. It is long, but it's a "one-shot" fanfic so it's all here. Also, for the purpose of this story, Inuyasha ages at the same rate as a human and we'll just say when he gets sealed, the arrow prevented him from aging and stopped time until Kagome breaks the seal fifty years later. But, this story takes place after Inuyasha is out on his own and some of the traits we know him so well for begin to grow. He looks about five to six years old but he's still our adorable hanyou. Oh, and Kikyo is in this, but he runs away from her, so Kikyo-haters need not fear this story. Now, on with the cuteness!!  
  
The winter came quicker than young Inuyasha was ready for but he had been able to find shelter in the form of a small cave in the forest. It was deep enough to keep him sheltered from the icy cold winter and bitter freezing snow. The only problem now was food. The only things Inuyasha had on him were some herbs, his dagger, and the red haori he had bundled around his small form.  
It still smelled like his father. As great of a youkai as his father was, killing a fire rat was no problem. He then made the fur into a robe, to keep Inuyasha warm until he could better learn to withstand extreme colds or various dangers that awaited the white-haired hanyou. It was big for him, but he would grow into it. For now he used string to tighten it around his wrist and ankles.  
Now he was grateful for it. He had something of his father's and something of his mother's. They would forever be with him in his heart. But as his stomach growled he knew the red haori could not protect him from hunger. He would have to rely on his dagger.  
Young Inuyasha waited until the snowstorm had passed, then blew out his fire and ventured out to find himself a meal.  
  
Hours later, he finally spotted a white rabbit hiding in some broken tree limbs. Licking his lips, he took his dagger out of his pocket and leapt for his meal.  
The rabbit, though, having caught his distinctive smell on the wind, dodged his attack and ran into its burrow.  
"Damn it!" Why hadn't his father taught him to hunt like he did Sesshoumaru?  
A strange sound reached his ears and they twitched, as the pitch was higher than Inuyasha was used to. It sounded like someone laughing. Creeping over towards it, Inuyasha peeked through some bushes and realized that it was a young human girl just around his own age. She was balling up the snow and throwing it as far as she could.  
Another older human was watching this from afar. This human was a woman, probably the girl's mother.  
Mother...  
The same pain of loss Inuyasha thought he had gotten over returned, so he growled at the sight.  
Stupid humans. Always pampered.  
The little girl threw another snowball, but this one landed a few feet from Inuyasha. He tensed and watched carefully as the girl first noticed him, then ran to her mother.  
Grabbing something from her, the girl ran back to where the snowball had fallen apart on the ground and eventually to Inuyasha.  
"Hello." She said with a smile.  
Growling as menacingly as he could, Inuyasha glared at her. "Get away."  
"Why?" She asked innocently. Her raven black hair was pulled back into an adorable ponytail and her brown eyes registered none of the danger she was in.  
"I am a youkai!" He hissed. "If you don't leave now, I will kill you where you stand!" He bared his claws and fangs to emphasize his point.  
"Kikyo! Come back here! It's going to get dark soon!"  
The girl simply smiled. "Don't worry, I won't tell your secret." She turned around and left, but in her place was a freshly ripe green apple.  
Young Inuyasha blinked. Secret?  
His golden eyes fell on the apple. Did she leave it behind on purpose? Nah. Grabbing it, Inuyasha climbed the tree next to him and hopped from tree to tree until he was back in his cave.  
The apple was gone in one sitting and as he munched on the core, Inuyasha decided that food that wasn't in someone else's hand was food that could be stolen.  
Youkai. Human. It didn't matter. The only one that mattered was him. Inuyasha.  
This method worked for sometime. Inuyasha followed his nose to various villages and huts, stealing food when no one was looking. Sometimes the demons he stole from caught him stealing and would try to kill him, but he was smaller and faster.  
No one could catch him.  
Spring came and Inuyasha's nose caught the scent of roasting meat. Fish perhaps?  
Inuyasha's stomach growled and that was all the convincing he needed. Following the smell, Inuyasha's mouth began to water when his keen sight befell three fish roasting on a stick over a crackling flame.  
Dashing his eyes back and forth, Inuyasha saw no one was in sight, so he ran forward, getting ready to grab and take off, just like he always had.  
But before his claws could grasp the tantalizing meat, a hand roughly grabbed him by the back of his haori and picked him up off the ground. "So you're the thief that's been stealing from everyone!"  
"Let go of me!" Inuyasha tried to swipe behind him, but his little arms wouldn't reach.  
The demon turned him around to face them and Inuyasha saw it was a hideous old woman youkai. He could tell by the pig-like snout and ears. "No one steals from me and gets away with it."  
"Let go of me or I'll tear you to shreds!" Inuyasha continued his barrage, but none of his attacks hit. Finally, he grabbed the arm that was holding him at bay and bit down as hard as he could. (Very similar to what a young kitsune would do, huh?)  
The youkai shrieked and dropped him. Landing on his feet, Inuyasha took a moment to gloat. (A familiar trait later on, ne?) "That's what you get for underestimating me!"  
Rubbing her wound with a growl, the youkai began chanting a spell.  
"What? My body won't move!" He exclaimed in shock and fear.  
Inuyasha saw the youkai smirk as her chant changed and he could feel his body change along with it. The young hanyou watched in disbelief as his hands turns to paws, his skin covered in white fur and a tail sprout under his robe. "What's happening?"  
Unable to stop the spell, Inuyasha was transformed into a yelping, slobbering puppy dog, with the same white hair as before and piercing golden eyes, but everything else about him had changed. His red haori now fell empty on the forest floor.  
Plucking him off the ground once more, the pig youkai laughed. "Now we see who underestimated who, but what to do with you?"  
Inuyasha could understand her just fine, but everything he said was turned to barks and yelps.  
"I know! I'll dump you in a place you'll never be able to get out from!"  
The demon carried him away from his home and through the forest, back in the direction of that girl's village.  
They came to a clearing and Inuyasha could see a wooden...was it a box? But what was a box doing out in the middle of nowhere? As he got closed, he could see that it wasn't a box. It was a well.  
"This is the bone-eaters well. Once you're down there, there's no getting out, especially when you're in that form. This'll teach you to steal from me." She raised him above the opening and dropped him in without a second thought. When she didn't hear any barking, she assumed he got knocked out and shrugged. "Maybe some other demons will come and eat what's left of him." Then she turned and left.  
* * *  
Higurashi Kagome was a very bright six-year-old. But she wasn't bright enough not to need school. It was her first day of school and Kagome was scared.  
"But I don't wanna go, mommy!"  
Kagome's mother held her hand at the gates of the school and knelt down to give her daughter a reassuring hug. "Don't worry. It's just a few hours, and I'm sure you'll learn a whole bunch of new things. Just remember to meet me here after your teacher lets you out okay?"  
Kagome nodded and followed the other kids that were already with the teacher inside. Kagome's eyes stayed on her mother until they were inside the large building and the doors blocked her view.  
  
Kagome's mom was right. Kagome had learned lots of things and even made a couple of friends, but right now, Kagome wished her mom had warned about this. There were three older looking kids making their way over to the swings that Kagome was presently on. They pushed kids who got in their way and took food from others whenever they felt like it.  
Kagome held on tightly to the chains of the swing and slowed down as they finally stopped in front of her.  
"Get off." One of the boys said.  
"No, I was here first." She stated.  
"You had better get off or you'll be sorry." He warned.  
"Why should I? There's lots of stuff to do. Go away." If it was one thing Kagome was, it was stubborn. She didn't like these bullies and she wasn't going to let them push her around.  
But push her they did, right off the swing and into the sand. She landed hard and glared at them as they sat down in her place.  
Gritting her teeth and got up and saw as everyone was staring at her with a dumbfounded expression. She wasn't sure if it was because she did something none of them had the courage to do, or they thought her stupid for doing it.  
But with all the attention on her, Kagome couldn't handle it and ran away.  
She ran until she came to the fence that surrounded the playground and looked towards the far end of town where she saw her shrine rising majestically above everything else. She wanted to go home.  
Something caught her eye and she saw even older kids, maybe ten or eleven, sneaking back into school through a hole in the fence. She waited until they were gone and ducked through the hole herself and ran for home.  
Kagome didn't want to get in trouble, so she ran to the shed that was also in the shrine and crept inside. She was never afraid of it, even though her grandpa always tried to scare her with stories of demons and monsters. Being here gave her comfort. There was another place that gave her even grater comfort, but right now she needed to hide.  
Kagome walked down the steps and sat down. That's when she started crying. She hated school and she never wanted to go back.  
Kagome's cries were interrupted by the sound of a dog barking. Wiping away her tears, she finished walking down the stairs and looked carefully down the well that was hidden inside. (This is before her grandfather puts a lid on it and covers it in scrolls.) It was small, but Kagome was sure she saw a white fluffy puppy trapped at the bottom. How had he gotten in there?  
The dog barked upwards and clawed at the stone trying to climb back up. She had to help him. Looking around, Kagome found some rope and connected one side to a shelf and threw the other down inside. She carefully pulled herself over the top and climbed down the rope to the bottom.  
The dog didn't look hurt or dangerous, so she hopped down and held out her hands. "Come on. I'll get you out."  
Inuyasha growled at the human. Was it the same girl from before? This time Inuyasha would have to swallow his pride and accept their girl's help if he ever wanted to hunt down that youkai and get her to change him back. So without another yelp, Inuyasha jumped up Kagome's arm onto her shoulder and held on tight.  
Kagome always played wrestle with her father so she was stronger that most girls her age. Even so, getting back up the rope was hard work.  
When she got to the top and over the side, she plopped down and tried to catch her breath.  
Inuyasha, though, looked around in horror as he found he didn't recognize where he was at all. The well had been in a grass clearing, but now he was inside a building. When he was at the bottom of the well, he figured it was just dark out or something, but remembering the strange blue light that had surrounded him he wasn't sure where he was anymore.  
Kagome got to her feet and began walking up the steps. "Are you hungry?"  
Inuyasha, still lost in this foreign place, whimpered in fear and carefully followed the little girl up the stairs to tell her he was.  
Opening the door to the shed, Kagome saw it was still daylight and her mother might get worried if she went to school and didn't find Kagome there. Turning to the puppy, she knelt down. "Stay here. I'll go and bring some food back to you, okay?"  
Going back to the house, Kagome's mother had just gotten the call that little Kagome was nowhere to be found. She nearly had a heart attack when Kagome walked into the kitchen and waved nervously.  
"Oh my goodness! She's here! Don't worry she just walked in. Thank you for calling me." Putting the phone back down on the receiver, Kagome's mother ran over and hugged her daughter tightly. "What are you doing here? You were supposed to be at school!"  
"I'm sorry mommy. I just didn't want to stay at school because some kids pushed me and scared me." Kagome's tears threatened to fall again. "I wanted to come home. Don't make me go back there, mommy!"  
"Oh, shh shh shh. It's okay. I'll talk to your teacher and we'll make sure nothing happens tomorrow okay?" Kagome nodded, knowing her mother wouldn't understand. Then she remembered the puppy and how she had left it behind.  
"I'm hungry. Could you make me two sandwiches?" She asked nicely.  
"Two? Um...sure sweetie." Her mother never knew her daughter had such an appetite, but then again she was growing a lot this year.  
After her mom made the sandwiches, Kagome took them and said she would eat them outside, since it was such a pretty day. But in reality, Kagome ran back to the shed to feed little Inuyasha. When she got back, she was confused when she didn't find him anywhere. "Where did he go?"  
She walked around the shrine until she found him staring up at the big Goshinboku tree. (Did I spell that right? I think I did)  
She walked up and put the plate down on the bench next to the tree. "You like this place too?  
Inuyasha jumped at the noise, but when he saw it was the girl he scoffed, which ended up sounding like a sneeze, and walked down to her. Wherever he was sure wasn't home, so she was the only thing he had to get him back. However that was.  
"This tree had been since even before my mom was born. My grandfather calls it Goshinboku and it always makes me feel safe and secure when I don't feel good."  
It makes me feel the same way. Inuyasha thought. Smelling the bologna in the sandwich, Inuyasha sniffed it, making Kagome giggle. "Go ahead. I had her make two, but I'm not really hungry."  
So Inuyasha gobbled up both sandwiches, but almost ate them too quickly and choked on the last bite. "I haven't even told you my name have I? I'm Kagome. What shall we call you?"  
She picked up him and placed him in her lap. He looked up at her curiously because he hadn't been held like this since his mother passed away. The other humans always teased him, but this...Kagome wasn't afraid of him at all.  
When Kagome looked down and saw his golden eyes, she was almost lost in them. "How about we call you Inu? Since you're a doggy, I think it makes sense."  
Inuyasha looked back up at the tree and couldn't shake the feeling that it was the same tree he had seen in the forest before. Where was he and was this really the same tree?  
  
Nightfall came and Kagome snuck Inuyasha into her room where it was warm.  
Inuyasha still had his demon's sense of smell and the entire room smell like her. It was the prettiest scent he had ever smelled.  
Speaking of smells Kagome noticed that Inuyasha was filthy! "You need a bath!"  
When Inuyasha heard this, he tried to run away and hide under her bed, but she caught him and picked him up. "Come on. It won't be that bad."  
Kagome took him into the room and filled the bathtub with warm water. She then dunked him in it and used her shampoo to wash his fur.  
Inuyasha growled the entire time, but put up with it because he really didn't have anywhere else to go.  
When she took him out of the bathtub, Inuyasha shook the water from his fur the same way he did when he was in his hanyou form, making Kagome laugh as he splattered her with water.  
Kagome then grabbed a towel and gingerly wrapped Inuyasha up in it, pulling him close. If he had been in his hanyou form, Inuyasha would've been blushing, but since he was a puppy, Kagome couldn't see his blush under all that fur.  
She brought him to bed and with him still in the blanket, she pulled him under the covers with her and fell asleep. If her mom did come in, Kagome would just hide him under the blanket.  
Inuyasha whimpered once- a little homesick, but not entirely hating the situation either. This was the warmest he had been since his village had been lost. This girl...this human girl, would she have treated him the same way if she knew what he really was? Would she be the one in million people who wouldn't throw something at him or shoo him away? Was it really possible?  
Inuyasha wasn't sure, but he closed his eyes and let sleep take him over.  
"Oyasumi, Inu." Kagome smiled and fell asleep herself.  
* * *  
Kagome had a difficult time sleeping in the morning as Inuyasha barked to try and tell her that he was hungry again. Kagome still wanted to sleep until her mom came to wake her up for school.  
School!  
Remembering that her mom would come in and take her to her second day of school, Kagome shot up in bed and threw her legs over the side, crushing Inuyasha's tail under her feet.  
"Sorry!" She apologized when he yelped in pain.  
He began barking again as she got dressed until she finally came over and clamped his mouth shut. "I'll bring you food in a second, just hang on!"  
Inuyasha growled in impatience, but quit his barking as Kagome opened the door to her room and ran downstairs. Grabbing the rest of the bologna from the refrigerator, Kagome tossed it in her room. "Here you go, Inu. I have to go to school, so stay here and don't make a sound. I'll be back alter, okay?"  
Inuyasha ignored her as he munched on the flat pieces of meat happily, his little doggy tail beating back and forth behind him. It was still hurt, but it reminded Inuyasha of how he used to jump on Sesshoumaru's tail to get his attention. No wonder his brother always got mad at him. (^_^)  
  
Kagome went to school and tried to fight down the fear she had during class as lunchtime slowly approached. She wanted to play, but she knew those boys were out there, waiting for her. She had been made their personal enemy after her charade the day before. If they let one kid stand up to them, what's to stop the rest?  
So when recess came, Kagome stayed in the classroom and said she wasn't feeling well. The teacher believed her and let her play with some blocks instead.  
  
Outside, Inuyasha had followed Kagome's scent all the way to school and man was this place dangerous! There were giant metal demons all over the place trying to run him over! If only he was in his other form, he'd show them who was boss! But instead, he just ran towards where he knew Kagome was and sniffed around until he saw her standing outside the gate, seemingly waiting for something.  
He barked to get her attention and she smiled from ear to ear when she saw him. She ran over to him and opened her arms, which he quickly jumped into. She hugged him tight, happy to have a friend with her. Her mom had called the school saying she was going to be late and to have Kagome wait for her in front. But Kagome knew those kids were watching her, she just couldn't tell from where.  
Inuyasha licked Kagome's face and made her smile. "I'm so glad you're here, Inu! I missed you!"  
"Who's the wimpy doggy?" A chastising voice said from behind her.  
Kagome whirled around and saw the three boys with their arms crossed glaring at her. "He's my dog! Now leave me alone!" She held Inuyasha closer.  
"Why would I want a mutt like him? What kind of dog is he anyway?"  
Inuyasha growled in Kagome's embrace, but she held him firm. "What's it to you anyway?" She shot back.  
The lead boy took a step forward and raised his fist threateningly. "It doesn't matter if you have that dog or not! I'm going to teach you a lesson anyway!"  
Kagome gasped in fear and when the boy grabbed a hold of her arm, Inuyasha leapt from Kagome's hold and bit down on the boy's arm, scratching his face with his paws.  
"Inu!" Kagome called out in fear.  
The two boys who had been with him quickly ran off, while their leader fell back on his butt and grabbed his bleeding arm. "That dog's crazy! Just you wait! I'll get you yet!" But the boy was all bark and no bite and turned tail and ran.  
Inuyasha barked after them proudly, letting them think he was still chasing after them.  
"Inu!" Kagome knelt down and held out her arms again, with Inuyasha leaping into her arms without a second thought. She hugged him and gave him a peck on the forehead. "You saved me, Inu! Thank you!"  
Inuyasha, if it was at all possible, blushed even redder than the first time and buried his face with his paws so Kagome couldn't see him.  
"Come on. Let's go home." Kagome wanted to wait for her mother, but if those boys came back she didn't want to depend on Inu to defend her again.  
  
As they walked up the steps to the shrine, Kagome long ago having put Inu back down on the ground, Inuyasha caught scent of something foreboding on the wind. It wasn't the boys again, he would've smelled their blood a mile away. It was something else.  
A youkai was near. But here? He hadn't sensed anything the day before. Where was it coming from? Inuyasha ran off towards the shed where he had first came out and was positive the smell was getting stronger. Whatever was in there wasn't going to hurt Kagome. She had fed him and sheltered him and it was the least he could do.  
"Inu wait!" Kagome ran after him, worried over what was going on.  
Inuyasha stopped at the door to the shed and barked, wanting Kagome to open it.  
"What's wrong? What's going on?" Kagome asked.  
There's a demon inside! I know it! Inuyasha began barking more, scratching and pawing at the wood.  
Kagome opened the door and Inuyasha dashed inside. He ran down the stairs and leapt on the well's edge. "No, don't! You'll fall in again and get hurt!" Kagome ran forward and tried to grabbed him, but it was dark inside and she missed the last step. She managed to grab Inuyasha at the last minute, but with her lost balance, she fell down into the well.  
The world exploded into blues and blacks all around them. "Wh-where is this place?"  
It's happening again. Am...Am I going home? Inuyasha thought.  
The light dimmed down and they were at the bottom of the well again, but looking up Inuyasha saw it was daylight and the familiar smells of the forest returned to him. I am home! But with those smells came the smell of that same youkai.  
Before Kagome knew what was happening, a vine lashed down around her and pulled her roughly out of the well. Inuyasha bit down on her skirt and was pulled up with her.  
The youkai, this one was female and seemed to be covered in nothing but leaves and vines, laughed as she pulled Kagome towards her. "What have we here? I heard this well was mysterious, but never would I think of a human being so clumsy to fall in where a demon such as myself could find you and eat you right up."  
Kagome saw the youkai that held her tightly in its vines and screamed. "What are you! Let me go!"  
Inuyasha, having let go right after leaving the well, charged the youkai and tried to jump up and bite the vine that wrapped around Kagome's arms and legs. Unfortunately, the youkai saw this and batted him away like a fly.  
He hit a tree and fell to the ground. "No! Inu!" Kagome cried out. Turning back to the demon, Kagome grit her teeth and grabbed the end of the vine with her small hand. "LET ME GO!" A pink light exploded from Kagome and the vines around her were incinerated. The youkai screamed out loud and Kagome fell to the ground. She felt weak and dizzy, so she stayed there trying to regain her focus. Inuyasha regained consciousness and began barking at Kagome to move. With him in this form he couldn't protect her if the demon attacked again. "Inu? Is that you?" Kagome wondered. The world was spinning, so she couldn't get up. What had just happened? The demon made ready to attack again, but this time, Inuyasha cut her off, biting down on what he thought was her leg. She cried out and was temporarily distracted. "Inu?" Kagome whimpered. She was scared. She didn't know where she was. Is this where Inu came from? Inuyasha barked and ran over to Kagome to see if she was hurt. Knowing the demon would probably attack them soon, he had to find a safe place for her. He didn't know if he would be powerful enough for another attack, so where could he take her? His cave was too far away, but there was always that girl's village. What was her name? Kikyo? There were humans there and they wouldn't know he was a demon in this form, so he would be safe too. He tugged on her sweater's sleeve and pulled her in the right direction. Kagome got to her feet and followed her little white puppy away from the youkai. When they came to the edge of the forest, Kagome looked down the hill and could see a village. It wasn't very big, maybe ten or so huts, but there were people there. Maybe one of them could help. Inuyasha ran down the hill barking, looking for the right girl. Kagome followed him. Even though she was scared, she trusted him more than anyone. Inuyasha found the girl sitting outside her hut playing with a little ball. He ran to her and brought Kagome along too. "E-excuse me." Kagome stuttered. The little girl, about her age, looked up and smiled. "Hello." "Um...We're lost and well..." Kagome wasn't really sure what she should ask. Kikyo got up and pulled the drape aside that covered the doorway to her hut. "Don't worry. My mom is over at the shrine. You can come in if you want." Kagome would've hesitated, but Inuyasha ran inside and barked for her to follow. Later on, Kikyo said that Kagome and Inuyasha were her friends and that they wanted to stay the night. Kikyo's mom didn't find anything wrong with it, so she agreed and made extra beds for them to sleep. The war had made many orphans. At least this way she was making a difference for at least one of them. As Kagome fell into a slow sleep, Inuyasha began to wonder how she had been able to fight off that youkai like she had. The demon seemed to want her, but was it because she was easy prey? No, the demon had been searching there before they fell into the well. They were being hunted. The demon wanted Kagome, but Inuyasha wasn't sure as to why. Whatever it was, she wasn't safe here. He would have to get her back home. He figured if she fell back into the well, she'd end up on the other side, just like he had. For now though, he would keep watch outside the hut and make sure no more demons came for Kagome tonight.  
  
The next morning, Kikyo and Kagome played ball inside the village, while the adults went about their daily routines. Inuyasha watched from afar, but was too lost in thinking to play. Kagome's parents were probably worried for her and Inuyasha was almost positive if he knocked her back into the well, she'd end up on the other side. The only problem was that youkai. Would it still be there when they got back?  
"Come on, Inu! Play with us!" Kagome called out.  
Inuyasha growled a negative and instead turned towards the well's direction. If he didn't act soon, Inuyasha feared Kagome would be stuck here for good. He was surprised when part of him didn't want her to go. She had been nice to him and he wanted that comfort everyday. But she didn't belong here. She had to go home.  
Getting up, Inuyasha ran over to Kagome and pulled at her sock, telling her it was time to go.  
Kagome understood and patted him on the head. Turning to Kikyo, Kagome bowed. "Tell you're mommy thank you. But I have to go now."  
"Okay, bai bai!" Kikyo waved and ran back to her house.  
Inuyasha ran into the forest, Kagome close behind. Keeping his senses open, Inuyasha tried to make sure it was safe before going back into the clearing.  
"Back here? What if that monster comes back?" Kagome whimpered.  
Walking over to the well, Inuyasha sat in front of it and barked to get her to come over. Kagome hesitated a moment more, her own eyes surveying the land, before joining Inu by the well. "Do you think this will take me back home?"  
Inuyasha barked once.  
"But what about you? Are you going to stay here?"  
This made Inuyasha sad. He whimpered and rubbed against her leg. The warmth was something he would miss the most.  
"I knew you'd come back! Now I'll have my revenge!" The demon from the day before reappeared completely healed and really mad.  
Inuyasha had to act quickly so he jumped up and pushed Kagome back, making her fall into the well. "No! Inu! I won't leave you!!" Her voice faded away until Inuyasha was sure she had returned.  
I'm sorry, Kagome. But you don't have a choice.  
"You may have saved your friend, but your death will be enough for me!" Whipping her vines at the puppy, the youkai hoped to swat him in two. But instead she was surprised when he not only dodged the attack, but growled a challenge at her.  
"What? You really think you stand a chance against me?  
I don't know if I do or not, but you hurt Kagome! I won't let you get away with it! I may be little and I may be weak, but at least I can die knowing I tried! Inuyasha thought. A fierce red aura surrounded him and he suddenly felt the power of his father flow through him.  
Running at the youkai, the power increased Inuyasha's speed tenfold until he rammed into the heart of the youkai with a good old-fashioned head butt. He not only hit dead center, but he flew right through the youkai. She fell down behind him, her vines wilting away to nothing.  
Inuyasha was shocked when he turned around and the dried up plant pieces that were left flew away in the wind. How did I do that?  
Inuyasha's senses told him the answer though. His father was with him in spirit, just as he believed he was. Then another presence joined his father's, a softer-gentler aura. It materialized into the form of his mother.  
M-mom? Inuyasha whimpered as his memories flooded back to him.  
"My son. I love you. I will always love you so don't worry. Be strong and you will survive. Just remember to always follow you heart..." The blue of her aura intermingled with his father's red aura and Inuyasha could feel his body return to normal. His skin returned to its lush peach color. His long white hair grow back and his human hands with their demon claws returned. Thankfully he lost the tail as well. Amazingly, the red haori that he thought was lost, appeared and glowed even brighter.  
"Mom. Dad. I miss you so much." He said.  
Inuyasha's mother smiled and disappeared. He knew she couldn't stay. She belonged in the other world...the realm of the dead. With her disappearance, Inuyasha could feel his father's aura leave too.  
Remembering Kagome and how she had saved him, Inuyasha walked back to the well and peered inside. As expected, Kagome was nowhere in sight. He would miss her, for she was a good and loyal friend. He could learn a lot from her.  
Walking back through the forest towards his cave, Inuyasha passed a familiar tree and stared up at it whimsically. This is the same tree. Are our times connected? Does that mean I might see Kagome again? One thing was for sure, Inuyasha liked being here. He liked this forest. And he liked a small girl that lived in the village nearby.  
That settled it then. This would be his new home. He could find comfort here where he couldn't find it before. And who knows? Maybe there was a human out there who wouldn't chastise him for being a hanyou. Maybe then he could find true happiness.  
  
Author's Note: That's my second story. It's not exactly "fluff". But I just can't help it! Inuyasha as a fluffy little puppy is soooo cute! How did you like my explanation of some of his traits? What about "Inuyasha Forest"? As well as Kagome and Kikyo actually standing each other without fear? Ah, the freedom of innocence. Here's a summary of the next short story I plan to write:  
  
"Enchanted Rosary" – Miroku is barely six years old and his kazaana hasn't actually grown yet. But his father knows it's coming, so he must prepare his son. What happens when Miroku doesn't believe him? 


	3. Miroku Enchanted Rosary

Miroku – Enchanted Rosary  
  
Author's Notes: This starts off with Miroku this time at the age of about five or six. In this story, Miroku's Kazaana hasn't formed yet, but his father (knowing the truth) has to break the news to him. But...how do you tell a six year old that he's going to die? Think of this as a background story, because I plan to do the same thing with Sango and then write a fanfic with both of them. ^_^ Besides, this kind of explains a few things that the anime didn't.  
  
A young Miroku, dressed in beige shorts and a white top intensely watched his mother as she carefully performed a purifying ritual. In front of her were a bunch of small white pearls that were soaking in holy water. Whatever she was doing, she was calling upon a lot of ki to do it.  
Miroku always thought his mother was most beautiful when her ki blazed brightly like it did now. Her hair flowing weightlessly on the magical glow of her aura. When she was done, she opened her eyes and took a deep breath. She had only performed this ritual once before and that was on another rosary. It had protected her husband for all these many long years. True, it was only a replacement for the one that he had received from his father, but hers was stronger and held part of her soul in it. This rosary would protect her son with the same fiery intensity. She strung them together and clasped the ends together securely. The young child in front of her did not truly understand the meaning of this ritual, and he never would until the curse took its effect. She looked at her son with sadness and held on tightly to the newly created rosary. If her spell was strong enough, little Miroku would grow to be an old man. She put a little bit of her life energy into it, hoping for just that. "What's wrong, mama?" Miroku asked. He had remained still the entire time she performed the spell and only now had the courage to speak. Motherly instinct kicked in and the woman before him wanted nothing more than to hold him tightly and protect him from any and all dangers, burdening herself with them instead if she had to. But this was something she had no control over, and that's what made it hurt all the more. When the time came, what could she say that would ease Miroku's heart and mind? Opening her mouth, she wanted to say anything she could to express the regret of him having to wear this meant, but she could not find the words. Another person entered the room. It was her husband and Miroku's father. "Is it done?" She nodded and handed him the plain but powerful piece of jewelry. "What is that, father?" Miroku asked, hoping to get an answer from him at least. His father locked eyes with him for a moment and heaved a heavy sigh. "Miroku. Come with me." Without waiting for an answer, the man turned and went back the way he'd come. Miroku looked to his mother, but all she could do was nod. A strong lump had formed in her throat and she feared another word would cause her to burst out into tears in front of her son. Miroku stood and followed his father out, slowly and without confidence. The sense he got from both parents made him wary. As soon as she saw that both men are over the hill in the far distance, she let out her sadness and cried into her hands. Such innocence should not be taken away with such a cruel twist of fate and reality. The man behind it must have the blackest heart in all of Japan. She knew she could do nothing but watch that innocence blow away to a land beyond reach. So was the destiny of Miroku.  
* * * Miroku's father kept walking until they were at the edge of the temple grounds, at a hill that had a marvelous view of the war-plagued land below. It was only here, that Miroku believed a man could forget about fighting his fellow man and live in peace. His father, though, did not seem at peace. "Miroku." He said suddenly. "Do you have anything that you want to accomplish in life?" It was a strange question to ask a boy his age, but what he was about to tell him was anything but childish. "I...I want to end the war and become a monk like you, father." Miroku said. Though he said nothing, Miroku's father reflected nothing but pride in his eyes and towards his son. His smile said it all. "It will not be an easy task, my son." "Nothing in this world is, Father." He knowingly replied. His father sighed once more and sat down on the lush grass. "Sit down, Miroku. There's something I must tell you." Miroku did as told and looked at the rosary in his father's hand. "Is it about the charm of protection Mother made?" "Yes, in fact it is. Miroku, there are demons out there, terrible youkai that take pleasure in harming others anyway they can." His father hesitated, then finally ran out of words to soften the blow and came out with it. "Years ago your grandfather was curse by such a youkai. His name was Naraku." "Naraku?" "Yes, and he's still alive out there. Somewhere. But, that is not the point." He turned to his son and suddenly got more serious. "Miroku, give me your right hand." Miroku complied and his father wrapped the rosary around his arm and around his fingers. "Father?" Now Miroku was scared. Why did he need such a powerful talisman of protection? "Miroku, never take this off, understand? The curse Naraku placed on our family is still running in your blood and one day it will awaken in your right hand. That rosary is the only protection your mother and myself can offer you. Promise me you won't take it off." Miroku's heart seemed to jump into his throat. Was there really a curse powerful enough to travel through three generations? "W-when will it go away, Father?" "It won't." He replied gravely. "Until Naraku is defeated it will continue into all the generations of our family centuries to come." Miroku began shaking his head in disbelief. "N-No! I can't believe it! Why? Why me?" Miroku's father immediately wrapped up his son and held him close. "I'm sorry. I never wanted you to be burdened by this. I will find and defeat Naraku. But until then you too will have to bear the curse. Just be strong. Please. Never lose faith...or you may lose yourself to the curse as well." Miroku's eyes watered up. How can life become this unfair? Why was he- out of everyone -cursed like this? There had to be a mistake. "I don't believe you!" Miroku pushed his father away and jumped to his feet. "My hand's just fine! I won't believe what you say!" "Haven't you ever noticed why I never take mine off!?" His father tried to convince him. "Mother gave you that! It was a gift, or course its precious!" "It's also keeping the curse at bay! It's the only reason I've lived this long!" Miroku didn't want to hear anymore, so he turned and ran away...  
* * *  
Miroku ran to the waterfall, his personal place of training. He could last underneath its powerful might for hours, all the while making his own chi stronger. The waterfall and surrounding pond has always brought him comfort. And comfort was something he needed very much right now. What curse could Naraku place on his family that was really all that bad? And besides, he was the third generation to have it, so it probably lost its power already.  
Looking down at his hand, Miroku's heart began beating nervously. He was scared; he wasn't going to deny that.  
Maybe he shouldn't. His father seemed pretty convinced of its power. But he had to see...  
Pulling the rosary down his arm and over his hand, Miroku watched intently at the lines in his palm.  
"I knew it! I haven't been cursed!"  
But young Miroku spoke too soon, for just a few seconds later, an intense pain erupted in his palm. He grabbed his wrist and cried out, the rosary still held tightly in his left hand. "W-what's going on!?"  
He felt the wind pick up all around him. Then starting off small but growing rapidly, a black hole formed in his hand. Branches, leaves, and rocks began flying towards him. Scared, he aimed his palm away from him. The water in the pool began swirling and lifting up flying towards him like everything else.  
Struggling, he pulled the rosary back over his hand and was amazed when the winds immediately died down. The debris in the air stopped and fell to the ground, as well as the water.  
His legs unable to support him anymore crumbled beneath him and he sank to his knees. His arms shook and he couldn't get enough air. Tears formed in his eyes and before he knew it, little Miroku lowered to the ground and cried as if the entire world had just ended for him.  
The sun would never rise.  
The mountains would fall back into the earth.  
And the moon that held its place in the sky so majestically even when the surrounding darkness closed in around it, trying to shut out its gentle light would finally fade away forever.  
All of these natural beauties seemed to disappear from his life. Everything taking a turn for the worst. Life would never be the same.  
And all he could do about it was cry...  
* * *  
It was after dusk when Miroku finally returned home, his eyes bright red and puffy. He had no more tears left, but the loneliness and despair he felt still beat strongly inside his heart.  
His mother greeted him at the door with a warm hug, but his arms stayed loosely at his sides. He didn't blame her, but his body was weak and he was tired. So, with a weak smile, he retreated to his room, the thoughts of his father still echoing in the depths of his mind.  
  
It was the middle of the night when he heard the ruckus outside the temple. His father shouted and he could hear his mother's panicked voice.  
Bolting up out of bed, Miroku ran outside to the door and beheld a most dramatic scene.  
Before him were a hundred demons at least, all creeping out of the surrounding forest. They were attacking the temple as a whole, all bent on tearing it down to its foundations.  
"Miroku! Get inside now!" His father shouted, pulling his attention back to his parents. Without waiting for a response, Miroku's father unwrapped the rosary from his hand and the wind exploded all around him. "Kazaana!"  
The demons, caught off guard by this, lifted up and got sucked into the air void. All of the demons were soon gone, but suddenly he heard his father cry out and grasp his hand even tighter.  
Miroku's mother screamed and ran over to her husband, but unable to control it anymore, Miroku's father unwilling sucked up the love of his life too.  
"No!" Miroku cried out and ran outside, his hand reaching forward.  
A voice from behind called out to him. "No! Miroku! Don't go!" Before he could save his father, the man wrapped strong arms around him and held him back.  
"Father! Father!"  
"You mustn't get any closer or you'll get sucked up too!"  
Miroku didn't bother to look behind him, because he knew who it was. Mushin. Another monk, a friend of his father's, who was also staying at the house. How had he known about the curse?  
But none of that mattered right now. Before his eyes, Miroku's father began shrinking as more and more of him disappeared into the air void.  
Then there was a flash and a bang. The next thing Miroku knew, there was a huge crater in front of him, but no sign of his mother or father.  
The strong arms that held him back became a shield to hide his tears. He was all alone now and cursed to make things worse. Would that happen to him as well? Was he destined to die by something he couldn't control?  
Miroku wasn't sure, but he was sure about one thing...  
As the days passed, Miroku and his new guardian, Mushin, made a grave marker at the sight of his father's disappearance. Now, all by himself, Miroku knelt on both knees and closed his hands in prayer. "I swear, on this grave and with the witness of the gods, I will hunt down and kill Naraku. This curse will belong to no one else but me and if it so kills me, then I accept my fate. But until then, I will seek my revenge."  
He clasped the rosary tightly and thanked his mother in the after world for her blessing. May she watch over and protect me on my mission until it is my time to join her. I love you both and I will miss you. Until then...  
  
Author's Note: Pretty intense, huh? I know I may have gotten a few details wrong, but for the most part, I think I did all right. My next short story will focus around Sango and her first steps to becoming a youkai exterminator. Anyone know what she's called again? Anyway, it's a sweet story between brother and sister, but for those of us who know the hardships they go through later, it'll really hit a soft spot. Until then! 


	4. Sango A Sister's Neverending Love

Sango – A Sister's Never-ending Love"  
  
Author's Note: I'm going to introduce some Japanese into this story, but I will include the translations right next to them. As for the story: I don't know if anyone remembers the episode where Miroku had to carry Sango and tried lifting Hiraikotsu but it was really heavy? I think Miroku says something like, "She carries this thing around with her?" That and the whole Kohaku plot inspired this story. Sango's training started at a young age. Witness what triggered her fighting spirit...  
  
Sango was very different from every other ten year old out there, because she lived in a very different village. They were demon exterminators, people trained in hunting down and killing out of control demons. Sango's father was the leader of their fighting force, so it was only natural that his eldest daughter wanted to follow in his footsteps.  
There was no age that was too young. In a little while, even her younger brother, Kohaku, would pick up a weapon and join them on their missions.  
But one sibling at a time.  
Sango was called outside every morning at dawn to begin her training. The weapon appointed to her was the formidable Hiraikotsu. Little Kohaku slept in these days, knowing he wouldn't be able to once his training started. But a few hours later, he drudged out of bed and walked outside to watch his sister's training.  
"I keep telling you, Sango! If you worked harder during the day, it wouldn't be as heavy for you!" Her father admonished. His training could be harsh, but it was only because he knew it his children couldn't defend themselves well now, any number of youkai could come and slay them. He had to make sure they were ready.  
Sango hefted Hiraikotsu onto her shoulders with both hands and slowly released her left hand. The weight of it threatened to buckle her knees to the ground or pull her arm from its socket, which wouldn't be the first time.  
"Aneue gambatte!" (Good luck sister or Do your best, Sister-I'm not sure -) Kohaku shouted in encouragement.  
Sango smiled at her little brother. He was always so thoughtful and caring. She knew she had to protect that innocence as long as she could. Kohaku could always bring a smile to Sango's face, even when her training had been harsh and the day had worn her down.  
But she would be there for him when the time came. When his spirit faltered, she'd lift him up and ease the burden anyway she could.  
Narrowing her eyes with determination, Sango pulled her weapon forward and let go. It flew and few feet before crashing into the ground, inches from her wooden target. To make things worse, Sango was thrown off balance and crashed to the floor herself.  
"Daijoubu?!" (Are you okay?) Her brother cried out.  
"Hai!" (Yeah) Sango replied, crestfallen.  
You were appointed Hiraikotsu as your destiny weapon. I'm sure you'll be able to master it, Aneue!"  
Walking over to the youkai-bone boomarang, Sango lifted it up once more and smiled appreciatively at Kohaku. "Arigatou." (Thank you – but I'm pretty sure I didn't really have to translate that)  
Her father came up and patted Sango on the shoulder. "That's enough for this morning. Let's get some breakfast."  
  
After eating, Sango returned to her training, but Hiraikotsu didn't seem to get any lighter. She wanted to maker her father proud, but perhaps the elders had been wrong? It was the village elders who revealed the destined weapons of their warriors. Sango's was to be Hiraikotsu, but if she could not wield it, how could she fight?  
Kohaku came bouncing out of the house and waved to his sister as she picked up her weapon from another failed attempt. "Ja ne! (See ya) I'm going to go play with Toturi!"  
Be back before dinner or I'll eat it for you!" Sango teased lightly.  
"Hai, Aneue!" (Yes sister) Kohaku shouted as he rounded the last corner.  
Sango practiced until dusk. Her body was sore, but she could feel she had gotten stronger. So all the work was worth it. She hadn't hit her target yet, since aiming was also a factor. But she knew it would all come in time.  
She put her weapon down at the front door and held drudged to the table. "Tadaima." (I'm home)  
"Is Kohaku with you?" Her father asked.  
Sango shook her head. "He went to play with Toturi."  
Her father frowned. "I just saw Toturi with his mother. Are you sure?"  
A frightening feeling ran through Sango's body. Something wasn't right and Kohaku never missed a meal. He ate more than she did. "I'll go look for him.  
Sango got up and left outside. Stopping momentarily in front of Hiraikotsu, Sango hefted it onto her shoulders and took off to find her brother.  
  
His scream alerted her to his presence and the might roar that followed had her running towards the forest. "Kohaku!" She called out.  
"Aneue! Help!"  
Sango rounded some bushes and saw her brother on the ground cowering in front of an eight-foot bear-like demon.  
"Kohaku duck!" Sango shouted.  
Her little brother bent down, covering his head with his hands. His eyes were clenched shut with fear and his face was streaked with already shed tears.  
Acting on pure instinct, Sango jumped up and reached behind her for her weapon. An image of Kohaku, dead on the forest floor with a huge claw mark scraping across his chest and blood pooling around him flashed into her mind. His eyes were blank and held none of the gentle charisma they always had.  
NOOOO!!! Her mind screamed. Empowered by this unknown force, Sango clenched the handle of the youkai bone boomerang and pulled forward with all the strength she possessed in heart, mind, and spirit. Then in a mighty cry that echoed throughout the entire forest, she shouted for the first time...  
"HIRAIKOTSU!!!"  
Sango, along with her destined weapon, glowed a brilliant red and flew through the air at an amazing speed. The youkai looked over, hearing her battle cry and saw his eminent fate slice through his abdomen, cutting him in two and bursting out the other end. Black blood spurted out in all directions. Some on the trucks of trees, some on the ground, but most of it fell on poor Kohaku.  
Hiraikotsu spun around back towards its owner and finally feeling confident in herself, Sango landed back down on the ground and watched it carefully. At the exact moment it passed over her head, Sango raised her hand and clasped the handle once more, slowing its flight to a halt.  
She walked over to her still cowering brother and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder.  
Kohaku gasped and raised his head, looking directly into his sister's eyes. That's when the relief of having survived hit him and he threw his arms around her waist from his crouched position. "Aneue!" He cried.  
Sango dropped her weapon immediately and held her brother in a crushing hug. I don't know what I would've done without you, Kohaku. Don't ever leave me!  
And the two siblings stayed there, emotions running freely and bodies unable to move for the moment. But that was okay. They were both safe and Sango would make sure they both stayed that way.  
  
It was midnight and Sango sat on her porch, a beautiful full moon lighting the sky up with its gentle blue-white rays of light. She looked down at Hiraikotsu and smiled. It was still covered in the blood of the blood youkai, but it had ultimately saved her brother's life and possibly those of the village too.  
Taking out a dry piece of cloth, Sango ran it over Hiraikotsu's smooth surfaced, cleaning it and polishing it at the same time. She owed a lot to this weapon and at that moment she knew the elders had not been wrong.  
This was her weapon.  
Hiraikotsu.  
So wrapped up in her thoughts, Sango didn't realized Kohaku had come out to join her and stood behind her, watching her timidly. He didn't want to disturb her but...  
"Aneue?"  
Sango started but smiled when she saw it was only her sweet little brother. "Kohaku, what are you still doing up?"  
Kohaku shrugged and came to sit down next to Sango. He looked up at the moon and Sango could see the light of the night sky glint in his brown orbs of innocence. "I was really scared and I didn't think I was ever going to see you again."  
"Kohaku..."  
"But there you were, right in the nick of time. It almost seemed like a dream...or maybe a nightmare. I've never been so happy to see you."  
"I'll always be there for you, Kohaku." Sango pulled him into a sisterly hug.  
"I know and for that I wanted to say thank you."  
This was the way Sango liked it. If her learning to use this weapon would preserve this and everything else around her, she could be the best demon exterminator out there.  
  
Love would empower Sango many years to come.  
The love for her family...  
The love for her brother...  
And the love for a certain houshii...  
But that's a tale for another day.  
  
Author's Note: How was that? How Sango started with Hiraikotsu and the bond between herself and Kohaku. I included another preview of my next story, so keep checking in with "Fields of Innocence" by yours truly: Digidynasty. I'm getting more ideas for short stories everyday, so until then!  
  
"Beginning Friendship" – Sango is about to complete her training and join her father on the frontlines. Miroku has also been training for many years and is about to complete his training to become a full-fledged houshii. Both must join forces and defeat a demon that's been terrorizing a nearby village to pass the test. Will their teamwork be enough? Or is there an underlining feeling unknown to both? (I know Miroku and Sango didn't know each other before they met in the original Inuyasha, but we'll just say they were so young they forgot, okay? This one promises to have romance, action and comedy. R+R!!! 


End file.
